When Destiny Calls
by Destiny's Light
Summary: (Chapter 3 up) Alternate Universe. Someone arrives to tell Gohan what Fate has in store for him. Which path will he take? Or will he forge his own path? Please R&R! On hold.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: You know the deal: DBZ does not belong to me and instead is owned by Akira Toriyama. I own my characters though. No suing please!

**A/N: Takes place a week after the Cell Games. If any characters are ooc, too bad!!!! **

_When Destiny Calls: Prologue_

__

Two figures stood before a pool of water. The first one appeared to be an older woman, about in her early thirties. Her long chestnut hair was woven into a single braid down her back. The woman gazed into the pool with her hazel eyes and waved her hand across. 

The second was a young girl. She watched the pool with her sapphire eyes. Her raven hair was pulled back into two pigtails. The girl saw how the ripples in the water began to form images. A young boy sat in his room, who looked to be around her age. He also looked like he was crying. He also looked mad. The boy had short, kind of spiky hair with coal-black eyes.

"Who is he?" the girl asked.

(Amasteru's POV)

"That is Son Gohan. He needs our help." I answered.

"Why does he need our help?" Videl asked.

"Videl, he is very emotional right now. His father Son Goku sacrificed himself to prevent Cell from harming everyone including his son. However, Gohan blames himself that he killed him." I said.

Videl looked back at the pool and saw how unhappy he was. Her sapphire eyes filled with sadness.

My thoughts turned back to the visions I had. The visions were indeed not good. I needed to tell Videl specifically why we have to help. I watched how Videl continued to watch him.

"There is another reason why we have to help him." I stated.

Videl took her eyes off Gohan and focused them on me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Videl, this is very important that you get this." I paused to see her nod her head. "Good. I had a vision show me that Gohan will not train for seven years and not be ready for a powerful enemy that will appear. You must be the one, Videl that tells him to continue training or misfortune will befall him." I replied.

(Videl's POV)

I could not summon up any words to reply to this revelation. I turned back to the pool and really thought about it. If Gohan does not train, then he will most likely be killed later. Then I wondered something: if Gohan is really this unstable, then he might do something drastic.

"Amasteru?" I asked.

Amasteru's warm eyes peered down at me. "Yes, Videl?" she responded.

"Why must I be the one to help him? My heart wrenches at how he keeps his emotions inside of him. Can't you do it?" I replied.

"I wish I could Videl. I had a vision tell me that you will be able to help Gohan. You will open the deepest part of his heart. I suggest that you go now." Amasteru said.

I could not believe it! Somehow, destiny chooses me to help Gohan in his time of need. However, in my heart I had this feeling too.

"Amasteru, I will use all of my powers and wisdom to aid him." I spoke.

Amasteru gave me a warm smile. "Don't worry I will be watching you. Good luck Videl." she said softly.

I gave her a nod and touched the pendant around my neck. The last view I had of Amasteru was her long, flowing white dress and then I saw no more.

(Gohan's POV)

"It's all my fault! ALL my fault!! If only I had listened to my dad to finish Cell off right then. Now my brother won't have a father." I muttered angrily.

I could feel the hot tears roll down my face, but I did not care. When my mother told me a few days ago that she was pregnant, I felt even worse. I pounded my fists on my bed. It was not fair! Why did he do it?! I was almost tempted to tell someone, but no one would understand how I feel. They kept telling me that it was not my fault, but I knew better.

Mom kept begging me to continue with my studies and stop fighting. I might take her up on that offer. Why should I train? Look what happened to my dad. The only thing that kept me from going mad was the thoughts of my new brother. I need to be a good role model for him and going ballistic would not help.

I stared out my bedroom window and sighed. As I took my eyes away, I heard a chuckle. Startled, I snapped my head towards the sound. My eyes widened.

There standing in front of me was a girl about my height and her raven hair in pigtails. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with happiness.

"W-who are you and how did you get in my room?" I asked slowly.

The girl chuckled a bit more and smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know? Hehehehe… There's no need for you to hide your feelings Gohan." she said.

**************************************************************************************************************************

I will stop there for today. Hope you all liked it. Tell me what you think in a review. Flames are accepted, but don't give any nasty ones alright? R & R!!!!

Destiny's Light


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Things I do not own: Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Things I do own: My original characters and the plot. No suing please!

_When Destiny Calls: Chapter One_

__

(Gohan's POV)

My eyes blinked rapidly as I stared at her. She wore a soft pink T-shirt, black fighting pants, and black combat boots. I did not move for a few moments before it clicked in my mind. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

The girl moved closer to me and smiled.

"I have been watching you Gohan. I came here to help you. I already know of your troubles. I am Videl." she answered.

She knows about my father and Cell? That can't be possible!

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked.

"Listen to your heart Gohan. I know that deep inside your heart that you believe me." Videl replied.

Her answer seemed to be confusing, but then I understood what she meant. I looked in her sapphire eyes with my own eyes. A feeling deep inside me told me that she was telling the truth. "I trust you, but what business do you have about my personal life? You wouldn't understand even if I told you." I said finally.

I heard her sigh. "I also came here to warn you about something." Videl spoke.

"About what? " I asked.

"It would be better if I told you in a more remote place other then your room. Don't want anything to happen to you, you know? Follow me." Videl replied, opening the window and flew out.

I stared after her. S-she can fly?! I knew I shouldn't leave my mother here alone, but I felt obligated to follow her. I too flew out the window. The breeze felt nice against my hair and I found Videl sitting by a small lake. "Come sit by me." she said.

I obliged by her request and sat down. She took my hands in hers and stared at my coal-black eyes.

"You have two futures Gohan. Here is future one: seven years will pass and you have not trained during this time. You and the others will encounter a powerful foe. This foe mostly likely will kill you. Of course this foe could have been defeated easily, but slacking off cost you." Videl spoke.

My breath caught in my throat. What?! How can that happen, if I slack off? I won't be that rusty at fighting. On the other hand, would I?

"What about the second future?" I asked.

"In the second future, you do train during the seven years. In doing this, you will be able to defeat the enemy that appears. Are you going to train then?" Videl responded.

"No." I replied.

"And why not?" Videl demanded.

I jerked my hands from her grasp and glared at her.

"Why!? Why should I train? Training brought me nothing, but costing my father his life! At the point I should have killed Cell, I let my saiyan instincts take over and I merely toyed with him. My father made up for my mistake by transporting Cell away before he could self-destruct. It's my fault he's dead!" I said, angrily.

Videl grabbed my wrists again and pulled me closer to her.

"Let go Videl." I commanded.

She shook her head and I felt my anger rise. With more of a jerk this time, I pulled my wrists free from her grasp. I formed both hands into two fists and powered up to SSJ. I felt my hair raise and turn blonde. My coal-black eyes teal. Before she could say anything, I swung a nice right-hook into her jaw and sent Videl in to the lake.

(Videl's POV)

I wasn't surprised that he jerked out of my grasp. My jaw dropped when his aura became golden and his hair stood straight up and turned blonde. His eyes changed to teal. I was about to say something, but he threw a punch to my jaw and I flew into the lake. I recovered myself and emerged from the lake. The droplets of water cascaded down from my hair, and my clothes. I shook my head once and looked back at Gohan.

He just looked at me, smiling.

I smiled back.

"Alright. I can play this game too." I said, letting a white aura surround me.

(Normal View)

Vegeta performed a series of punches and kicks, when he felt Gohan's ki rise. Another presence appeared to be near him also. He stopped and snorted.

"Now what is that brat doing? He is interrupting my training schedule." Vegeta grumbled, turning the gravity down.

He left the GR and flew off in the sky.

Piccolo opened his eyes from his meditation to sense Gohan's ki rise. In addition, to a ki he did not recognize. He hoped that Gohan was not in trouble and flew off.

When Vegeta landed where he had detected Gohan's presence, he nearly wanted to laugh. Gohan, in his SSJ form, stared down his opponent who happened to be a young girl. "I came all the way here out here and for this?!" Vegeta muttered.

Both Gohan and Videl turned towards the voice.

Gohan opened his mouth to reply, but Piccolo settled down on the ground next to Vegeta. The Namek lifted his eyebrow. He shifted his gaze from Gohan to Videl. Piccolo then noticed how Videl had a white aura surrounding her. "Kid, don't tell me you interrupted my meditation for this." Piccolo stated.

(Gohan's POV)

I suddenly felt embarrassed and shifted my feet. However, I remembered why I was a SSJ in the first place.

"This girl, who calls herself Videl, got me mad for that fact she started deluging in an area that I don't want to talk about." I replied.

Both Piccolo and Vegeta knew what I was referring to and their expressions showed it.

Vegeta suddenly smirked.

"Would you mind telling us why you are here?" Piccolo asked.

I watched Videl's aura disappear and she sighed.

"I can't exactly you that, yet. Someday I will. I only came here to warn Gohan about something important. I don't mean to be rude, but this is a private conversation. Gohan can tell you if he so desires to." Videl responded.

"Came to warn the brat, huh? I want to hear what you have to say to him." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, we should honor the girl's wishes that we leave. Besides the kid can tell us later." Piccolo said.

Vegeta turned to glare at the Namek.

"Humph. Are you implying that we should just leave and have these two talk? I stopped my training to come out here and I will not just go back. Besides I don't exactly trust her." Vegeta replied.

"Yes, I am implying that. Her ki does not feel hostile or Gohan would be fighting her already." Piccolo responded.

"I know that! Do you take me for a fool!?" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Of course not Vegeta. But then again…is that big ego of yours blocking your common sense?" Piccolo answered.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta cried.

Piccolo just smirked at him.

(Videl's POV)

I crossed my arms and watched the short man with spiky hair storm up to the Namek and start brewing up a storm. I looked at Gohan and noticed his hair and eyes were back to their normal colors. I leaned over to Gohan and asked, "Does he always do that?"

Gohan chuckled and replied, "All the time."

For some minutes, all the two did were say some crude remarks back and forth to each other and I started to get impatient. When I couldn't stand this anymore, I flared my aura around me and I fired two shots of energy at the bickering duo. That got their attention alright.

"Who did that?!" Vegeta asked, looking pissed. He looked back at Gohan and me.

Piccolo simply brushed himself and turned to where Gohan and I were waiting.

They saw me, with my arms crossed across my chest and tapped one foot on the ground.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to say something." I said.

"And what would that be brat?" Vegeta asked.

"Gohan you better cover your ears for this." I said, putting the emphasis on the sentence. He quickly got the message.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked at me strangely and I smirked.

"YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO USE MY SECRET WEAPON!! DO I MAKE MESELF CLEAR?" I yelled.

(Normal View)

It was a good thing that Gohan had covered his ears because she was still loud, but not as bad as Vegeta and Piccolo would be.

Piccolo's ears hurt so much; he wished he had ripped them off before Videl had yelled.

Vegeta flinched and even though Videl had stopped, his ears rang a bit.

"Baka human. Your little yelling is not at all like my mate's. I still refuse to leave." Vegeta said.

"Alright, if that is the way you wish to play then fine. Don't blame me if you may not like this." Videl said, waving her hand.

Everyone watched as a belt appeared around her waist and she reached down to pull something out.

Vegeta's and Gohan's eyes widened at what they saw…

**************************************************************************************************************************

So what do you think they saw? Who knows? Maybe it is something different? Tell me in a review how you liked this story. R & R!!

Destiny's Light 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I don't own DBZ. DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama. The plot and original character(s) are mine. No suing! You wouldn't get much if you did. Let's see… I have don't have anything one me at the moment. Wait, I see two dollars…

*Blah* character's thoughts

(Blah) my comments

Last Chapter:

"Alright, if that's the way you wish to play then fine. Don't blame me if you don't like this." Videl said, waving her hand.

Everyone watched as a belt appeared around her waist and she reached down to pull something out.

Vegeta and Gohan's eyes widened at what they saw…

When Destiny Calls (WDC): Chapter Two

(Still Normal View)

Videl's hand held something black that looked remotely like a rope. It took Gohan a moment to recover his shock.

"What is that?!" he asked.

"Oh, this?" Videl held her hand up so the object uncoiled before them.

*This is her secret weapon!? How pathetic.* Vegeta snorted silently. He crossed his arms and made a 'humph' sound.

"And THAT is supposed to scare me? Do spare me." Vegeta smirked.

The look on Videl's face gave all indication to Piccolo that Vegeta's remark got to her. *I give Vegeta credit, he knows how to piss people off.* The familiar smirk tugged on Piccolo's lips when he saw her hands form fists and she growled.

*I'll show him!!* With a quick motion of her wrist, Videl let the whip coil around Vegeta's leg and she tugged hard.

Vegeta suddenly found himself in the air; he let out a surprised yell. Videl pulled with all of her might and tossed him in the lake.  Letting the whip relax, she turned back to Gohan and Piccolo.

Gohan didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The look on Vegeta's face was priceless; it was one of shock. *I can't believe that she actually did that! Vegeta is going to kill her! Although I'll admit, I love to see Vegeta surprised…* He looked at his former mentor who still wore his usual smirk, but Gohan watched as Piccolo smiled at him.

(Vegeta's POV)

I laughed silently as the female growled at me. Maybe she will actually do something with that object in her hand, now that I've made her mad. Not even a minute later, I felt something grip my leg and I found myself in the air. I let out a surprised yell as I had not expected this. Before I could attempt to get out of this, I felt I was twirled around, and then I found myself slamming into the cold water of the lake.

WHAT?!! THE LAKE?!!!

One of those idiots threw me in the lake!! It couldn't have been the Namek; he would never a thing like this. I know that Kakarot's brat would never dream doing this to me for fear of revenge. The other person left would be that female…

That cursed female must have used that object in her hand to throw me in the lake! How dare she do this to the Prince of All Saiyans!!! I broke the surface of the lake faster then I have ever done and pin my darkest glare at the female.

"No one does this to the Prince of All Saiyans and gets away with it!!!" I hollered.

The female turns to me and gets a shocked look on her face. Good. I see that the brat looks worried. The Namek maintains his neutral gaze.

(Gohan's POV)

I lost the smile on my face because Vegeta come of the lake and he looked angry. Videl looks intimidated by Vegeta's glare. I have a slightly worried look on my face because I don't want Vegeta to hurt her. The more I look at Vegeta, the more I see how his hair looks funny. I mean his hair typically stands straight up and I mean up! Now his hair reminds me of mine when I take my shower. Somewhere deep inside of me, I have the urge to laugh. No! I can't laugh at him! The feeling is getting stronger, the more I look at him.

I cannot laugh! I cannot laugh! I cannot---

A small chuckle escaped my lips and I immediately put a hand on my mouth. I quickly take a look around to see that no one has noticed. I let my hand drop and I sighed. It must have been a loud sigh because Piccolo is looking at me.

"Gohan, everything all right?" Piccolo asked me.

I feel a huge sweatdrop forming on the back of my head.

"I'm fine Piccolo." I reply. Piccolo accepts the answer, but keeps watch on me. 

I turn back to Videl and Vegeta. I notice that Vegeta had his arms crossed and smirking as Videl looked mad as she can be.

"Is that so? Why don't you fight me then?" Videl challenged.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Videl wants to fight Vegeta?! I look at Vegeta to see his reaction, but this caused my urge to laugh to go up dramatically. Before I could contain myself, I started laughing hysterically.

(Normal View)

Laughter halted any response the Prince of Saiyans had and he noticed it was coming from Gohan. *Why is the brat laughing? Does he find this so amusing? That better not be the case or there is some bruising to be done!* 

"Brat, you'd better not be laughing at me." Vegeta warned. "Or you'll be up for some major bashing."

Gohan merely looked at Vegeta before doubling over in laughter. He now held his sides as he laughed. A vein popped on Vegeta's forehead.

"BRAT!! Tell me why you're laughing right now or I'll blast you!!!" Vegeta yelled, irritated.

In between laughs, Gohan managed to choke out, "…Your hair Vegeta…its looks great down…"

By this time, Videl and Piccolo noticed what Gohan was referring to.

*The kid's right, Vegeta's hair looks great down.* Piccolo smirked silently.

*OH my gosh! Gohan's right! His hair does look funny down.* Videl laughed silently.

"He's right you know. You might want to look in the lake's reflection to take a peek." Videl spoke.

Vegeta's eye twitched, while the vein on his forehead grew enormous. *What are those idiots babbling about?!! My hair is naturally straight and it does not go down.* He flashed an annoyed glare at them and looked in the lake's reflection. His onyx eyes searching his hair's reflection to see for himself. It took him a moment, but Vegeta's eyes widened. Staring before him was his hair, but it was indeed down.

It seemed like an eternality as Gohan, Videl, Piccolo waited for Vegeta's outburst of anger. 

None came.

"Huh?" Gohan blinked, "Isn't Vegeta supposed to be angry or something?"

"Angry? No, more like… THIS!" Vegeta answered, flaring into SSJ and launching himself at Gohan…

I'm getting back in the groove. Hope that wasn't too bad. Tell me in a review what you think.

--Destiny's Light


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own DBZ, otherwise Gohan would have trained after Cell, Chichi would know how to fly, etc. Darn. Akira Toriyama owns DBZ not me. I'm doing this for pure enjoyment. Please no suing.

Warnings: Hopefully OOCness will be at a minimum.

Rating: PG-13 for use of language and any violence.

Pairings: Gohan/Videl

Genres: Romance, Humor, Action/Adventure

So maybe the last chapter wasn't as great as I had hoped. This chapter I aim to be more on track. Otherwise I don't have much to say. Enjoy!

*_Blah* character's thoughts_

Last time:

It seemed like an eternality. 

Gohan, Piccolo, and even Videl were waiting for some kind of outburst from Vegeta.

But none came.

"Huh? Isn't Vegeta supposed to be angry or something?" Gohan questioned.

"Angry?! No, more like…THIS!" Vegeta answered flaring into Super Saiyan and launching himself at Gohan.

center  When Destiny Calls: Chapter Three /center

(Normal View)

Gohan raised his arm to block the incoming assault coming from Vegeta, only to find that nothing came. Relaxing his arm he noticed that Piccolo had stepped in between them and held Vegeta's fist.

"Namek! Let go of my fist so I can pound him!!" Vegeta snapped.

"Yeah, so you can pound him. Look Vegeta I really believe that this girl wants to talk with Gohan alone. Just let them be and Gohan can tell us later. Remember I said that earlier or is that thick-head of yours not processing this?" Piccolo scoffed.

"_What did you call me?! Namek, you're asking for a nice whipping." Vegeta yelled._

Piccolo only smirked at him which made Vegeta even angrier. Videl suppressed her desire to laugh at them; instead she made a motion at Gohan that suggested the two of them disappear to talk about this in private. Gohan caught on to her gesture and nodded. He took a quick glance at Piccolo and Vegeta to make sure they were not paying attention to him; then he snuck off quietly with Videl. 

center ***---*** /center

*_Oh Goku…sometimes I wonder if your decision was a wise one. Your absence is not helping Gohan much. I wonder if you're watching us from up there?*_

Son Chichi looked back down to the dishes she currently was washing. She knew that Gohan wasn't taking Goku's death easy. He blamed himself entirely for what happened. "I wish Gohan would stop blaming himself for what happened. It wasn't his fault; he couldn't have known that Cell planned on doing that. Still…I wonder if I should let Gohan do he wants to do in life; not pushing him to do what I want him to do. Maybe some pressure would lessen if I did…" she spoke softly.

Her hands absent mindfully scrubbed a plate with the cloth. *_Sometimes I wish I hadn't pushed Gohan like that when he was younger; I should have been more accepting of his heritage. Cause after all I used to be a fighter. Maybe what he needs is someone to talk with; someone to share his feelings with.* "Gohan keeps those feelings of his locked up inside; I can tell just by mentioning anything with Cell. That can't be good, maybe it's time I've talked with him some more." Chichi said, setting the cloth down. Drying her hands, Chichi made her way to Gohan's door; wondering if she should interrupt him. *_This is why I came…_* Her hand gently knocked on the door. She expected to hear a response stating that he wished to be alone; instead she heard nothing._

Frowning, Chichi opened the door and looked around the room. Everything seemed to be in one piece; except for the window that's open… She walked over to the window and gazed out sadly. "There he goes again; always leaving through the window. Kinda reminds me of Goku…" her voice laughs. "He always likes to go off on his own; to get a sense of peace for himself. Hope he stays out of trouble."

center ***---*** /center

center (Gohan's POV) /center

I just trusted Videl to take us somewhere where we could talk. Although…does she know where to go? I have this feeling deep inside me that tells that she does. The two of us were in the air; it occurred to me that I wasn't angry at the moment. The anger that had welled up inside mentioning the Cell Games seems to have vanished when I'm around Videl. I'm getting this weird feeling that I can't describe yet. 

It seemed like we flew for hours, but it couldn't have been for more then twenty minutes. Videl paused in front of me; her eyes scanning for something. Curious, I ask, "Videl, you looking for something in particular?"

Her eyes looked up to meet mine and she smiled. "Yes, I am Gohan. I believe I found the spot." she answered. With that said, Videl motioned for me to follow her down. I obliged with her request. I found myself staring at a small cliff that sported a small waterfall. Videl sat on the edge of the cliff and smiled yet again.

"Come sit down with me." Videl stated.

"Okay…" I answer, settling on the spot next to her. I stare into those sapphire eyes of hers.

"Gohan, I'm sorry if I made you mad. I hadn't realized how much anger you had over that topic." she apologized.

I was confused. Why did she apologize for the fact that I got angry over Cell? This is really the first I let anyone get away with mentioning Cell and not beating them up for it. "You don't need to apologize Videl; it's just I would prefer if I didn't talk about Cell, but you told me that's not a good idea." I paused to see Videl nod and continued, "Besides I do feel better, but not completely."

center (Videl's POV) /center

He still carries the heavy burden that he puts on himself that his father died because of him. The only way to release that burden is to open up and release all of those feelings he bottles inside. Amasteru was right; he needed someone to guide him through this. Getting him to open up won't be easy considering how touchy he is about Cell. Maybe if we talk about other things he might open up.

 I start to speak only to stop when I notice he is looking off in the distance. "Hey Gohan!" I speak. He turns towards me with a confused look on his face because he sees that I'm smiling. "You're cute when you're confused. Now tell me Gohan: what do you like to do?"

"Huh? You mean my hobbies?" Gohan asked.

"Uh-huh. That's what I mean." I reply.

"Alright…I like martial arts, talking with Ickirus, writing in my journal, studying…no wait I hate studying!" he answers slowly.

"Studying? As in books?"

"Yes. My mom has always forced me to study my textbooks ever since I was four. She wants me to become a scholar." Although I heard a bit of bitterness in his voice as he said this. To be honest I was shocked! His own mother forced him to do that?!

"I take it you don't like that? Alright then tell me what YOU want to do when you grow up?" 

He hesitates. He probably hasn't thought about it since his mom forced him to study.

"I…I'm not really sure Videl. Mom has never let me voice my thoughts on the issue. I've never really given it thought. What about you Videl? What are your hobbies?"

"Mine? I like to fight, and to help others in need. I don't like seeing anyone hurt."

center (Gohan's POV) /center

_'I don't like seeing anyone hurt'. _Sounds exactly how I feel. In truth I've never liked my friends or family getting hurt. It made me angry inside and that is when I would fight. Maybe Videl and I do have something in common; though it may not compare to the stuff I've been though, but maybe…maybe I can open up…

"Videl…that's exactly how I feel. I don't like seeing anyone hurt either." I reply.

"Ah…something we share in common Gohan. This reminds me…who is Ickirus?" she laughs.

"Ickirus? He's my pet dragon I found when I was younger. He has helped me in the past." I answer.

"I would love to meet him Gohan."

My eyes widened a bit. She wants to meet Ickirus? "Really? Let me whistle for him."

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled as loud as I could. I listened to the sounds around me; listening for Ickirus. Videl looked at me strangely, but she understood what I was waiting for. Then I heard it; the faint, but distinct cry of Ickirus.

"ICKIRUS! COME BOY!!" I yelled.

It didn't take too long before some leaves rattled and Ickirus appeared before me. I gently stroked Ickirus; I looked over at Videl to see her staring in awe. Probably at how Ickirus is gentle with me.

"Wow! Gohan, he's so cute! May I pet him?" Videl exclaimed.

I laughed softly. "Of course you may." I watched as she slowly reached over with her hand and gently stroked Ickirus. Ickirus seemed to like it because he started to purr. Ickirus moved closer to Videl and I smiled.

Ickirus likes her too. He can tell she's not a bad person. After a while Videl brings her hand down and looks at me.

"I remember you telling me that you were worried about your mom. Do you think we could go see your mom?" Videl asked in a serious tone.

"My mom?! Are you sure you want to know her? My mom does have a nasty temper…" I trail off.

"Oh, nonsense Gohan! Something like that won't stop me. Take us back to your house." she said, standing.

I saw how serious she was being and I eventually rose. "Alright I will Videl, but be prepared for anything." I stated. I motioned for Ickirus to follow us and he chirped happily.

center ***---*** /center

center (Amasteru's POV) /center

I smiled as the images faded from the pool. Things are going better then I expected, but he has a ways to go. This is a start though---

"AMASTERU! What do you think you're doing?!" a new voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to find angry grey eyes staring at me.

"What brings you here Kain?" I ask.

"What were you thinking when let your student take care of that boy?! You know we shouldn't be doing this!" he roared.

"There is nothing wrong with this Kain. I made that decision wisely. I saw how troubled he was and saw that his future would have consequences because of the choices he would make. This boy deserves some kind of happiness!" I snapped back.

Kain glared at me for a moment longer before he walked over to me. "Suppose the boy does change his future; what will happen if he falls in love with your student? Have you foreseen that?" 

My eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I realize that could happen and I've come to a decision on that. Videl should live the life that she wants to and not how you state it Kain! If you recall I am the person in charge around here."

"I see…Amasteru, you would allow Videl to fall in love with this boy?"

"Yes, I would." I replied softly.

"Very well then Amasteru, I will take my leave. Just be warned what might happen in the future could affect everyone." Kain retorted, turning on his heel and walking away.

I let my gaze linger after his retreating figure before returning to the pool.

"The paths that we chose to walk upon led to our destinies; then the consequences from those paths taken will be dealt with. That is the risk we all take."

That concludes another chapter. Looks like I left a couple of cliffhangers in there. Next chapter we shall hear about Piccolo and Vegeta and their reactions to Videl and Gohan disappearing. Also what will happen at Gohan's house? These questions and more will be answered (hopefully) in the next chapter. Please R&R!

-Destiny's Light-


End file.
